The Kill
by KateLilly
Summary: What if she wanted to break? [KateCentric OneShot] Jack bashing, no Jate or SKate, just Kate. Song Fic.


**A/N: **Okay…. I heard this song on the radio, fell madly in love with it, learned the lyrics, and made a fiction. Well, review. **xXx Kate xXx**

Kate ran as fast as she could, as hard as she could, as long as she could. Nothing was right, Jack had gone insane. They finally did what they had wanted, and he had gone insane. And now she was running. Fighting. Fleeing.

Scratches, scrapes, and bruises covered her body. She was harmed in a way she never wanted to be harmed in again. The way Wayne used to. It hurt that there was more then one Wayne in the world. More then one evil, harmful person.

She thought Jack had cared, thought he had loved her. Thought he cared, thought he loved her. That line repeated him her mind, over and over, as she ran through the jungle, rain pouring down, scrapes stinging, cuts bleeding, bruises hurting. The one person she wished she had to lean on right now was Jack. But he was a changed man.

**What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?  
**

Men change, she knew that. They change over time. Time depended on the man. Jack changed in a split second. Changed in a moment of happiness. Changed into something evil, harmful, unhappy. Someone or something with cold eyes and no heart.

Wayne never changed. Always drunk, never smart, always stupid, abusive, and harmful to the world. Yeah, sure, he thought it was funny, but it was only him that was laughing. No one else was laughing, everyone else was screaming. Screaming in pain, or sadness. Screaming for him to stop. But he never did, never would. Until she stopped him.

The rain pounded the ground, water droplets dropping to the ground, shattering at her feet into a million pieces. The clouds were crying for her. She couldn't get away from her past. Her feet were blistered and cut from running on the bare ground. Tears ran down her face as the lightning flashed in her eyes, the thunder pounded at the door.

**  
Come Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
**

Her blood pounded in her ears, her heart racing, her feet pattering, her hair blowing, her eyes glistening, her fingers shaking, her ears alert, her lungs failing.

She stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree, sobbing, breathing, and praying. Her wet eyes wandered the surrounding forest, her heart pounding faster then should. The shadows moved silently, slowly, surrounding her. The shadows of the past.

Nothin killed her more then her past repeating itself, and that was happening. Her lungs weren't working properly; she couldn't breathe, or was that just her imagination. Her heart thumped so loudly, or was just that her breathing was so quiet?

**  
What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you  
**

She never had a more difficult time breathing then now. Even when she ran farther then now, she didn't have a difficult time breathing. Maybe it was just the fact that she ran so far, so fast, or possibly because the one she thought she had loved, was not the man she was supposed to love.

Or maybe the fact that almost everyone she cared for was gone, that almost everyone was dead or missing or no where but darkness. The fact that she was in the dark scared her more then the fact that the light was to bright for her. The fact that the light, the truth, was too bright, too true and realistic for her, it didn't scare her as much as being in the dark. Because when you're in the dark, you don't know what's in front of your face. You don't know what's going to happen.

And that scared her more then the truth itself. More then the naked, bare truth.

**  
Come Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
**

Her breathing became harder, but she started to run again. She didn't care if she died. She just wanted to do what she did best. She wanted to run. So she was running. She never stopped; she probably crossed the whole island by now.

But she didn't care. She never wanted to stop running. She didn't care if she was taken by the others, or even died a horrible death. Any of that was better then the torture that she was feeling inside. And then she stopped running. She wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to run like she always did. She wasn't going to wait to die. She was going to beg for the rest of her life.

**  
I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am  
**

She stopped and sat down, crying into her dirty palms. She realized who she was, what she did wrong, why she was so afraid, and why she always ran. She was Katherine Austen, murderer. She killed and stole and conned and ran. She was so afraid because everything in her life was broken, breaking, and gone. The truth scared her, but the dark scared her even more. Her mother had kept her in the dark when Wayne was still alive.

And she always ran. Well, that was harder to realize, to confront, and to say was true. She ran, because she always ran. Since she was about 2 years old she ran. Ran from Wayne, from all of her problems. She ran from her problems for she didn't have to deal with them.

**  
Come Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down  
What if I wanted to break...?**

Jack just didn't understand her. He didn't understand her needs, her wants, her loves, her hates. And he said before she ran 'I could fix you.' And what had run through her mind was 'What if I want to break?'

**A/N: **Okay, yeah… so it started out as the complete opposite of the song, I'm pretty sure… well, review! **xXx Kate xXx**


End file.
